Ticklish
by FrostedHoodies
Summary: Pitch finds out one of Jack's weaknesses.


They kiss _a lot_.

Jack had always thought that if he could find someone who could see him (and was willing to touch him) kissing would feel rather insubstantial. In his fantasies he had always imagined finding someone – a believer, another immortal, anyone – and just being held. Having someone else's arms around him seemed like the most foreign yet incredible thing he could think of, and simply touching someone's lips would not have been enough to burn away the loneliness he had carried around for centuries. Therefore, he had been pleasantly surprised to find out just how much he loved kissing Pitch. He particularly loves how _close_ they have to be to do it, realising that he has never been this physically close to anyone before. The warm slide of Pitch's lips against his own, his musky scent and the soft sound of their lips pressing together, punctuated by greedy gasps of air, was all so sensual it makes Jack's chest ache. He especially likes the pooling of something that isn't quite heat, but something pretty close to it, low in his belly as Pitch holds him like he's something precious and kisses him until his lips are pleasurably sore and tingly.

Jack shifts against Pitch; he's perched on his laps, legs either side of the Boogeyman's thighs and he finds himself kneeling up to deepen the kiss. A giggle bubbles from Jack's lips as Pitch runs his hands down his sides, pinching gently at his slender waist. Pitch prods at him again, something hot stirring inside him as Jack squirms in his lap.

"St-stop it." Jack's voice is playful and he eagerly presses his lips back onto to Pitch's, back elongated elegantly as he leans forward from where he is perched, legs either side of the Boogeyman's thighs. Pitch hums contentedly, slipping his fingers under Jack's hoodie to trace circles into his soft, pale skin. Jack lets out a shriek of breathless laughter. Pitch catches a brief glimpse of his sparkling blue eyes before he buries his face into Pitch's neck, nuzzling his cheek against his skin. "I told you to stop doing that" he says restlessly.

Pitch draws away slightly, an amused smile playing at his lips.

"Are you ticklish?"

Jack looks confused by the question.

"I don't know."

Pitch rolls his eyes and sighs. "How can you not know?"

Jack settles back down onto Pitch's thighs, eyebrows furrowed. "Well, how would I know? I haven't been properlytouched in around three hundred years. I mean, the other Guardians and I have _contact_ but we don't, you know, dig our fingers into each other."

"Hm." Pitch tilts his head ever so slightly to the side in contemplation. Jack gazes back at him, perplexed before Pitch clutches him around the waist and pushes him flat on his back on the sofa. Jack lets out a surprised squeal, flailing his arms in an attempt to get free enough to fly or at least escape somehow, but Pitch clasps both his wrists in one of his hands and holds him down with his body.

"Oooh kinky" Jack teases, breaking off immediately when Pitch swoops down to the strip of skin that his hoodie has exposed as nuzzles his face against it. "Oh my God" Jack gasps out between breathless giggles, writhing under Pitch's warm weight.

"You love it." Pitch's voice is low, mocking and drives a spark of desire down Jack's spine, causing him to arch up into Pitch's touch.

"No" Jack lies, squeezing his eyes closed against the sensation of Pitch's fingers all over his skin. It feels wonderful, like Pitch is everywhere, all over him at once. Pitch traces up his sides again, his touch feather light and Jack trembles and laughs at the feeling.

"Mmm, I love hearing you laugh" Pitch murmurs against Jack's cool skin. Jack sighs happily and runs his fingers through Pitch's hair. The Boogeyman traces his finger down Jack's abdomen, rubbing just above the top of his pants.

"You can" Jack says, "go further, I mean. If you want to." There's a challenge in his tone and Pitch is all too willing to oblige it.

"Tempting though that offer is, first I want to see how ticklish your feet are." He slips down Jack's body, cackling as Jack lets out a squeal.


End file.
